Lycra!
by CharzyVamp-X
Summary: Lycra is a young women in the 17th Century! You normally exspect a women in 17th Century society to be more focused on balls, young men of consequence, and the latest fashions. But Lycra has a secret, she is a monster slayer!


**Chapter 1**

**A distant owl called through the night, its cry eerie and slightly unsettling. The rodents of the cold street floor scampered away, squeaking in fright before hiding themselves away. The night was quite and cold, not a single body was to be found, except for the man ducking in and out of doorways and alleys, panting and groaning as he went. Looking over his shoulder now and then he darted in panic, the further he was the more agitated he became. The night was at its darkest and the only light was the faint flicker from the rusty old street lantern and the end of each alley. **

**This was London, and it was the year 1701. It was a time of balls, parties, courting and love. Anything was done to make all the society happy, but lurking in the shadows was an evil waiting, planning devious schemes which one day would cause most unrest. Nobody would have guessed that demons, witches and other ungodly creatures existed, or that they could be anybody that they knew or loved. For such creatures were masters of disguise, such genius and such power. And when needed, they would kill, and they would never stop.**

**Falling to the ground, the man laid in the dirt breathless and aching, he listened for the slightest sound, searched the area for any signs of movement. The adrenaline pulsed through his veins like stabbing needles, yet he could not move, he held his breath as footsteps approached from within the smog, he listened but there was not a person so be seen. He listened with great concentration, he swallowed a lump in his throat as fear began to grip his heart. Suddenly, the footsteps stop behind him and shuffled for a moment, he dared not move, but he turned and looked. Red ruby eyes and white sharp fangs faced his eyes, the mans scream ran though the maze of streets, and without a moments hesitation the creature dived onto him and began its haunting kill.**

**Waking up with a start Lycra sat up in her bed and gazed out of the window to be greeted with the fresh winter morning. A sign of relief that it was just a dream crossed her mind but it was not just any dream, it has happened many times before, but it has always been different people that are killed. Upon hearing the clock strike 8 she rose from the bed and called for her chambermaid to help her dress. **

**Lycra was the only child of a wealthy family, the DeLa Rose. And being only the tender age of 18 just turned, had a lot more to learn. An heiress to a great estate of a fortune of goodness know how much, her mother often told her she had great expectations. Instead of being told she was moderately handsome, her mother, being a gentle heart, always told her she a beautiful or pretty creature with good nature and sense. With her long black hair and fair completion she was often remarked as a porcelain doll. But Lycra was also very strong and firm, and was very determined with great will power. **

**With the entrance of her chambermaid, Lycra proceeded to get dressed for the upcoming day, for today she was to visit her Grandmother DeLa Rose, Annette. Her Grandmother was a tolerably well looking woman for her age, being 4 and 70. She was very grand but also very strange, she often held secret parties and entertained strange visitors, banned servants from certain rooms, and read books of such nature that it would be called satanic to an ordinary women of such upbringing.**

**Lycra, though apprehensive, always visited her when called upon. She was always interested in Lycra's health, dreams and feelings, although she loved her grandmother very much, she sometimes thought her ridiculous in her manner and behaviour towards others and of course herself. She would often sit in silence, close her eyes and breath deeply, as in some meditation. Lycra put this down to her age and infirmity.**

**Upon reaching her grandmothers abode, she was greeted with the most happiest countenance. **

" **My dearest Lycra, how well you look, I do believe you have grown since last month" Annette held Lycra's hand gently and led her into the morning sitting room. The house was very dark and dismal, it had a gothic feel, with its droopy purple curtains, dark pine walls and old windows. Incenses burnt in every room and Christian Symbols and books were laid around in piles. A fire burnt in the centre of the room and gave a golden glow to all the furniture, and with a smile, and toasty warm feeling spread throughout Lycra.**

" **I hope you will stay a while **_**Lycra**_**, I have so much intelligence to give. Oh, I do hope you shall stay, for I am quite desolate without your company, for I only have my friend Christian, and he too visits so rarely. How was your mother this morning, Ah your poor mother, I know she still grieves for your father, that was sad business indeed, but she is so glad to have you my dear" With a Sigh, Annette sipped her green tea.**

" **I thank you Grandmamma, mother was well when I left, she is in the best of health I assure you, and Indeed I shall stay as long as you wish, I look forward to what news you have for me, for you always tell me the most exciting stories. I remember your stories from when I was but a child, of monsters and demons' from the sewers, you quite terrified me", they both chuckled like a couple of school children.**

"**In all seriousness my dear, what news I give may be a bit of a shock to you, be assured I am well, this news.." Annette paused in hesitation, and gathering her breath, resumed her tale, " regards you. My sweet, please do recall the stories I told you, the vampires, the werewolves, the demons, what would you say if I told you that they were true?". Lycra stared in disbelief, she knew her grandmother was silly but not this silly. Seeing the doubt on Lycra's face she continued. "Lycra I see your response, and please believe me, I speak the truth… Monsters do exist, and you my dear, are a Malpedia".**

" **A Malpedia, wait, those slayers you spoke of in the stories? Those people that hunt them down and try and make them good again or kill if needs be?"**

**Recollecting herself her aunt held Lycra's hand, " Yes, Indeed, and so am I, when I was your age, my grandmother told me, and like you, I did not believe at first. You have the dreams do you not? The monsters killing innocent humans? Let me tell you the full story, maybe that will help you understand better" Lycra sat comfortably in her chair and listened intensely.**

" **Thousands of years ago, a cult, which did many ungodly and inhuman tasks, brought about the opening to the gates of hell, their leader was a fallen angel from heaven called Adagio, who's greed and power mad nature caused him to madness. When the gates were opened many creatures escaped into our world, even though creatures are created out of hell, those from hell itself are the most feared. Knowing that the gates would be opened God sent his most trusted Angel Gabriel, to close it again, and after a vicious battle between good and evil, Adagio was banished back into hell and the gates closed. Gabriel formed a society called the RoselybacSlayers." Lycra interrupted with great agitation and sat up in her chair placing her cup and saucer onto the side table.**

"**Grandma, I know you loved these stories, but are you unwell?? Are you suffering from deliria? Should I call for the servant to send for Dr. Mews?" "Indeed no child, you will do no such thing, Call the doctor Indeed? I am fit and well for my age. Lycra what I am telling you is true and I call upon Christian to be my aid in this for he is too a Malpedia" Her Grandmother sat in her chair with a frown upon her face and gave Lycra a look of impenitence.**

"**If what you say is true.." She paused for a moment or to and continued, "Then does mother know? Did my father? Who else is a Malpedia? Where are the monsters?"**

"**My darling all this I shall tell you in time, but for you to understand completely you must let me finish the history of your calling", Lycra sat back again in her chair and listening, she could not believe what she was hearing, how could she be a Malpedia? Was her Grandmother jesting? Many questions danced around her head like butterflies. If she was to be a Malpedia, what would she encounter? What would she have to kill?**

"**They were blessed from birth by the witches of each corner of the world, with strength, agility, power, heightened senses, and mind power. You great ancestors were also chosen and it has passed down the line now to you. When you were born, you were brought here straight away to be blessed by the witches, and now that you are 18 , the time has come for you to accept your calling".**


End file.
